Can't Take My Eyes Of You
by Mei Azumi
Summary: [S-Savers Contest Banjir Tomatceri] Sakura sadar ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi setelah mengenal Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi baginya Sasuke bukanlah sekedar sahabat biasa melainkan orang yang paling berharga)


**Can't take my eyes of you**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Mei Azumi**

 **A Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **Prompt 26**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance – Hurt/Comfort**

 **Alternative Universe**

 **Summary : (S-Savers Contest Banjir Tomatceri : Sakura sadar ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi setelah mengenal Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi baginya Sasuke bukanlah sekedar sahabat biasa melainkan orang yang paling berharga)**

Bagi Sakura, Sasuke adalah teman curhatnya. Ia selalu menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada pria itu, begitupun sebaliknya. Seperti halnya seorang sahabat, mereka saling memberikan solusi dan nasehat untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu Sakura, tadi pagi Karin marah padaku gara-gara aku tidak memberinya kabar. Padahal aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas."

Sakura melengguh panjang tatkala mendengar keluhan Sasuke tentang pacarnya yang labil itu. Ia sudah bosan mendengar Sasuke terus disakiti oleh pacarnya. "Haiish Karin lagi Karin lagi. Setidaknya aku mendengar berita baik dari kalian berdua." Sakura mengambil gelas yang berisi jus leci, menyuruputnya hingga tandas. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kafe.

"Jujur aku sudah tidak nyaman lagi berhubungan dengan dia." Lanjut Sasuke. Mereka berdua sudah saling kenal sejak kuliah semester satu. Awal mula mereka dekat karena Sakura dan Sasuke memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu seorang Otaku. Mereka berdua selalu mengobrol membahas seputar anime, manga dan lain-lain. Maka dari itu mereka menjadi dekat , kebetulan juga satu kampus.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah malas berpacaran dengan Gaara, dia susah diajak bicara. Kalau aku bahas tentang anime dia marah. Kemarin dia sempat berkata begini ' _pacaran saja dengan gambar-gambar koleksi 2D kau. Aku memang tidak berharga lagi dimatamu'._ Sejak hari itu aku jadi membenci dia." Curhat Sakura panjang lebar. Sumpah hanya Sasuke yang paham perasaannya saat itu. Mungkin sesama Otaku jadi ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh golongan manusia normal.

Sasuke mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara, memanggil pelayan. "Tolong satu jus leci."

"Jadi?" lanjutnya ia bertanya kembali pada sang gadis, ia menunggu keputusan apa yang akan diambil oleh Sakura.

"Aku akan memutuskan untuk mengoleksi action figure-ku , hahahaha." Ucapnya puas dengan diakhiri tawanya yang menggelegar. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Ia sadar bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini benar-benar sederhana. Tak pernah meminta apapun atau bahkan tak pernah merengek, Sakura tipe gadis yang kuat dan mandiri. Bahkan ia membayar kuliah dengan menggunakan uangnya sendiri dari hasil kerja paruh waktunya.

" _Kodomo_ kah." Ledek Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengerecutkan bibirnya manja didepan Sasuke dan itu membuat ingin sekali mencubit bibir ranum Sakura. Menggemaskan sekali ekspresi marahnya itu.

"Permisi satu jus leci , silahkan menikmati." Sang pelayan datang dengan membawa satu jus leci yang Sasuke pesan.

"Buatmu." Sasuke mendekatkan gelas jus pada Sakura. Kedua alis Sakura saling bertautan karena bingung, ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa penyakit pelupanya kambuh lagi.

"Apa aku memesan jus leci? Sasuke _kun_ aku lupa lagi kan?" ucapnya malu dengan nada sedikit meringis.

"Tidak , anggap saja ini hadiah dariku karena kau sudah menemaniku seharian ini." Balasnya diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya, sayang Sakura tak melihat momen langka ini.

...

Malam itu sang gadis terlihat murung, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang memandang kosong sekitaran kamar. Mata emerald indahnya kini menjadi berkaca-kaca hingga kemudian turunlah air matanya yang tak sanggup ia bendung lagi setelah membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Hari itu menjadi hari terburuk baginya, Gaara sang kekasih telah memutuskan hubungan dan memilih wanita lain.

Kini akal sehatnya mulai tak waras, gadis itu melakukan hal bodoh dengan berlarian ke dapur memawa sebuah pisau. Sembari terisak dengan keras ia tak segan menggores lengan kirinya menggunakan pisau. Darah merah segar yang masih kental keluar dari pergelangan tangannya. Mengotori setiap lantai dapur, Sakura tidak merasakan sakit apapun dibanding sakit hati yang ia derita. Sudah hampir lima tahun ia berpacaran denga pria yang bernama Gaara namun pria itu mengkhianatinya. Namun ide bodohnya tidak menyelesaikan apapun, berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya gagal. Ia jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan darah.

….

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa cemas dan terus memikirkan Sakura, padahal gadis itu bukan pacarnya. Karinlah pacarnya. Tangan kekarnya terus memindahkan saluran televisi secara cepat dan acak. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai secara reflek karena hatinya masih merasakan ada keganjalan.

"Si bodoh maniak anime tidak meneleponku. Biasanya dia suka menghubungiku tepat jam 7 saat film kesukaannya mulai." Itu yang Sasuke cemaskan, tidak ada kabar dari Sakura tadi sore, ini sudah hampir pukul 8 malam dan film Cinderella Idol hampir berakhir. Demi membunuh rasa penasaran yang terus mengelilingi otaknya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia menghubungi dan tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke yakin ponsel Sakura tidak dalam mode senyap. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi ia segera berlari keluar menembus dinginnya angin malam. Diluar hujan gerimis ia tak menghiraukannya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti perintah otaknya. Yang ada dia merasa cemas entah kenapa, padahal gadis itu tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali.

Malam itu hujan semakin deras, berlarian ditengah malam tanpa tujuan apapun.

' _aku mengkhawatirkanmu.'_

Sesampai di apartemen Sakura dengan keadaan basah kuyup, tubuhnya mematung diam didepan pintu. Ada keraguan didalam hatinya, kenapa bisa ada disini? Membuang waktu tidur malamnya hanya untuk memastikan gadis aneh maniak otaku itu sudah tidur atau belum. Begitu fikirnya.

Tangannya terangkat guna mengetuk pintu. Baru satu ketukan ia berhenti.

"Apa apaan aku ini, kenapa malah terjebak disini. " Ia malah mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan berperang argumen dengan jiwanya sendiri. Jika saja kekasihnya mengetahui ini, pasti dia akan murka dan marah. Bukan pada Sasuke tetapi Sakura pun akan ikut kena imbasnya.

Tanpa diketuk lagi, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. "Si bodoh ini sampai lupa mengunci pintu. Dasar pelupa." Gumamnya, ia sampai tahu detail kebiasaan pelupa Sakura. Kakinya melangkah maju, memasuki ruangan kediaman Sakura. Seperti tadi, ia masuk dengan sendirinya karena penasaran.

"Permisi." Ucapnya pelan sembari membuka sepatu dan tak lupa mengunci pintu. Ruangan masih gelap apakah Sakura pelupanya begitu parah sampai tidak menyalakan lampu? Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Petir menggelegar begitu keras sampai ada kilatan cahaya menyinari sebagian ruangan. Sekilas ia melihat ada air mengalir dari dapur. Otak pintarnya kembali berfikir itu air hujan yang bocor dari atap, begitu fikir Sasuke. Tapi suasana ini terlalu sepi untuk satu ruangan yang berpenghuni satu orang. Kemana gadis itu berada? Kenapa tidak berteriak saat petir menggelegar barusan?

Ia memasuki ruang utama, ada tv yang masih menyala namun ruangannya masih gelap, Sasuke semakin curiga dan ia segera bergegas mencari saklar lampu. Ketika ia menyalakan lampu dapur betapa kagetnya ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan menyeramkan, tubuh sang gadis sudah terkulai lemah dilantai dengan bermandikan darah segar. Satu lengannya masih memegang pisau dapur.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA."

Sakura terbangun ketika ia merasakan ada yang sakit disekitar tangannya, matanya menerjap perlahan mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur. Namun tempat ini terasa asing, ada bau-abu kimia yang menyengat indra penciumannya. Saat ia mencoba bangun tubuhnya terasa berat, tepatnya dibagian perut seperti ada yang sedang menindihnya. Tangannya meraih benda itu, seperti rambut yang setengah basah dan ia merasakan kulitnya yang halus. Ia hanya bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari orang ini tanpa melihatnya. Seklias melihat orang itu berambut hitam dan raven.

Sekali lagi mencoba menoleh siapa orang aneh dan tidak sopan meniduri perutnya. Ia masih belum sadar akan kondisinya sekarang. Ada perasaan terkejut ketika ia melihat sekitaran kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya. Saat menoleh tangan kanannya terbalut perban dan infusan dimana-mana.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa."

Sampai ia menjerit kaget dan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bangun. Merasa ada goncangan dan teriakan , Sasuke segera bangun dan sontak menghamburkan pelukannya ketubuh mungil Sakura.

"Gadis bodoh aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Tiba-tiba pria itu mengeluarkan air mata tanpa sebab. Buru-buru menghapusnya khawatir Sakura melihat dan mengejeknya pria lemah.

Akhirnya ia ingat kembali dengan pria merah bertato 'Ai' yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya itu. Sakura telah dibutakan oleh cinta, ia depresi berat gara-gara cinta. Sangat memalukan, tapi pria itu masih setia memeluknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke kun kau tak perlu berlebihan." Dengan cepat Sasuke menjitak kepala pink-nya dengan pelan.

"Mana ada aku bersikap tenang ketika kau tak sadarkan diri dan berlumuran darah. Kau hampir membuatku mati karena panik." Ia malah memarahi gadis itu habis-habisan. Sasuke tak berhenti meruntuki dirinya sendiri, jika saja ia tidak ada keraguan dalam hatinya, mungkin Sakura tidak berakhir dirumah sakit. "Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya."

Sakura masih diam mematung , menatap langi-langit kamar. Tangannya terus mengusapi pucuk kepala sang pria. "Kau ini bukan sekedar teman baikku tapi kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku. Terimakasih Sasuke."

Ada perasaan aneh lain yang menyeruak dihati Sasuke, kenapa hatinya sedikit sakit seperti tercubit oleh kalimat Sakura barusan. Namun ia masih sadar diri akan posisinya sekarang, dimana ia berdiri sekarang adalah tugasnya menolong teman yang sedang kesusahan. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya masih mengganjal oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh batas tembok persahabatan.

"Sama-sama, jika kau ada perlu sesuatu jangan segan menelponku. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Balasnya cepat dan ia segera berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan itu yang sukses membuat hatinya sakit.

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya kesamping, memunggungi pria yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia Yakin Sasuke belum keluar dari kamarnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling yang tak berdosa itu. Tak terasa hingga air mata kembali keluar dari matanya, ia menyesal telah berbuat bodoh dan menyusahkan temannya. Suatu hari nanti ia pasti akan membalas kebaikan Sasuke.

Dia berjanji.

Seminggu setelah kejadian berdarah itu, Sakura sudah mulai pulih dan memulai kembali dengan aktifitasnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke tepat jam 7 malam adalah film kesukaannya mulai.

' **cinderella idol sudah mulai , cepatlah temani aku menonton.'**

 **SENT**

Tidak ada balasan sudah tiga menit, Sasuke hanya membaca pesannya tanpa membalasnya. Ia sadar sejak hari itu Sasuke menjadi bertingkah aneh, berbeda dari biasanya. Ia jadi mengacuhkan pesan _chatting_ -nya, tidak bertegur sapa saat dikampus. Bahkan ia menolak ajakan Sakura membeli manga di toko buku. Tindakannya memang tidak membuahkan keuntungan yang ada menyengsarakan dirinya sendiri. Dibalik itu ia tersadar bahwa Sasuke adalah temannya, bukan orang special.

"Sepertinya dia sedang berkencan dengan Karin." Lirihnya pelan , menatap kosong layar televisi. Yakinlah ia tidak menonton itu karena ia rasa Sakura sudah mulai bosan menonton anime kesukaannya tanpa ditemani Sasuke.

Malam itu Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke selalu ada ketika ia sedang ada masalah dengan pacarnya.

Sakit sekali, bahkan sakitnya lebih dari goresan pisau itu. Lebih sakit lagi diputuskan oleh Gaara, kenapa demikian? Ia telah belajar sesuatu dari Sasuke menjadi orang dewasa itu bukan dari tingkah lakunya yang dewasa , percuma dia bertingkah seperti orang dewasa namun otaknya masih anak-anak. Tetapi orang bertingkah bocah akan menjadi orang yang dewasa ketika sedang serius. Contohnya Sasuke.

Sakura kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya terulur mengambil ponsel, membuka percakapan diaplikasi chat dan memblokir kontak yang bernama Sasuke. Setidaknya dia merasa lega sudah memblokir kontak Sasuke, semoga ini menjadi jalan terbaiknya dengan melupakan sosok si pria itu.

Kini hari-harinya sudah tidak ditemani dengan yang namanya manga, Sakura menjual semua koleksi manga-nya lewat online, mengubah gaya hidupnya menjadi selayaknya orang dewasa normal tentunya tanpa perasaan cinta dihatinya. Dia masih takut dengan laki-laki, memulai karir baru dan fokus pada belajarnya. Tapi pagi yang tenang itu menjadi ribut saat wanita berhelai merah mencolok memasuki kelas Sakura dengan rusuh, ia membawa segelas air ditangannya.

"Tepat seperti dugaanku, beginilah rupanya wanita jalang bernama Sakura." Ucapnya lantang yang sengaja ia keraskan supaya semua orang melihat aksinya melecehkan Sakura dengan menyiram air jus keatas kepalanya sampai buku tugas, ponsel yang dimeja tak terselamatkan, basah dan kotor oleh jus.

"Ah tidak." Lirihnya pelan dan kaget tiba-tiba ada wanita asing menyirami kepalanya tidak sopan, seisi kelas menjadi riuh dan ramai. Banyak yang merekam kejadian heboh itu, bukannya dilerai malah diteriaki sieisi kelas.

"Aku sampai heran kenapa Sasuke terus bersama mu, oh iya aku lupa kau lah sang penggodanya. Sialan pelacur." Wanita atau yang disapa Karin itu menjambak keras rambut Sakura hingga kepalanya terbentur ke meja. Ia sampai mengaduh kesakitan, tak tinggal diam gadis itu mulai melawan dan menghantam wajah putih Karin dengan keras hingga kacamatanya terlempar jauh.

Dengan santai Sakura mengelap noda-noda yang ada diwajahnya dengan menggunakan tissue. "Pantas saja Sasuke selalu bilang kalau pacarnya begitu menyebalkan dan labil." Sakura menyeringai menang.

"Keparat ! berani kau menyebutkan nama Sasuke akan kuhajar kau sampai ke tulang-tulang." Ia berlari menhampiri Sakura dengan tangan kanan dibelakang dengan posisi terkepal siap menghajar. Dengan pasrah Sakura tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa karena ia sadar kalau kelakuannya selama ini memang salah. Ia membenarkan perkataan Karin barusan, sudah selayaknya ia mendapatkan perlakuan demikian. Sakura menyesal.

Masih memejamkan matanya, Sakura belum merasakan hantaman keras Karin. Teriakan itu berhenti, rupanya Sasuke menahan amukan amarah sang kekasih dengan menahan pukulan yang nyaris menghantap wajah Sakura.

"Hentikan Karin !" bentak Sasuke.

"Hah Sasuke? K-kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini?" ucapnya tergagap kaget. Ia segera merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan akibat terjatuh barusan. Ada nada ke khawatiran disana.

"Cukup aku sudah muak denganmu, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Kau sudah membuatku malu didepan umum."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna tatkala mendengar pernyataan yang barusaja keluar dari mulut Sasuke, cukup sudah ia menghancurkan kehidupan temannya itu. Cukup dia saja yang menderita tidak dengan Sasuke, begitu fikirnya. "Tidak, ini semua salahku. Kau salah paham Karin. Aku dan pacarmu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak mengenal lagi pria itu."

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan dengan mantap melewati mereka berdua, menjauh dari atmosfer yang sesak dari kelas membuatnya ingin segera keluar dari lingkaran kedustaan ini, ia sudah lelah terjebak dalam tali ikatan yang disebut dengan friendzone.

Berlarian tanpa tujuan sama seperti dulu, ia hanyalah wanita lemah yang tak memiliki hati. Tidak berguna dan tak pernah mendapatkan kisah cinta seperti didalam dongeng.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi? Kenapa kau menolongku lagi? Aku sudah tak perlu bantuanmu lagi. Sasuke kenapaaaa." Teriaknya ditepi sungai, melemparkan batu kedalam sungai. Begitu seterusnya.

Mustahil baginya untuk melupakan Sasuke karena sorot matanya yang tajam itu terus mengganggu fikirannya. Pria itu selalu ada dibenaknya walau Sakura sudah susah payah melupakannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menjawab semuanya, AKU MENYUKAIMU SASUKE."

...

"Kiriman paket."

"Terimakasih." Sakura menutup pintu dan membuka bungkusan paket yang dikirim dari si tukang pos. kotaknya dibungkus dengan kertas warna pink. Ia menautkan sebelah alisnya sebelah kembali mengingat kapan ia memesan paket. Si pengirim sengaja tidak mencantumkan namanya membuatnya semakin penasaran, Sakura segera membuka isi paket itu yang isinya paket lengkap manga dari 1 sampai 10.

"Oh astaga siapa yang mengirim manga dengan edisi lengkap ini?" dengan secepat kilat ia keluar menyusul si tukang pos barusan yang mengirim paket. Beruntung ia masih ada didepan apartemennya.

"Permisi tuan, apakah anda tahu siapa yang mengirim paket ini. Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih." Ucapnya riang tangannya masih memeluk paket itu. Dasar maniak otaku, tempo hari lalu Sakura menjual koleksi manga-nya tapi sekarang malah masih senang mendapat kiriman paket manga.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, si tukang pos itu malah terus berjalan dan menurunkan lagi posisi topi yang ia kenakan. Jalannya semakin cepat membuat Sakura semakin curiga.

"Tunggu jangan pergi." Sayang Sakura tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Semakin jauh sip ria pos itu semakin penasaran Sakura olehnya, dia terus mengejar hingga akhirnya dapat memarik lengan si tukan pos dan melempar topi yang ia pakai.

"Aku sudah tahu hanya melihat dari cara berjalanmu saja, Sasuke kun. Berbaliklah."

Akhirnya si tukang pos, ah Sasuke pun kalah dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Kau puas setelah melempar topi itu. Jika itu bukan aku kau pasti sudah malu dan berteriak."

Gadis itu malah terkekeh geli melihat raut muka sebal Sasuke. Entah kenapa ketika melihat mata elang tajam Sasuke rasanya membuat hati sang gadis menjadi tenang, ia tak lepas memandang pria itu.

"Aku menyukaimu. " cicit Sakura pelan sekali nyaris tak terdengar. Tangan putihnya terulur memegan pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Sasuke malah Memainkan Sakura yang menurutnya ini sangat menyenangkan.

Wajahnya malah semakin memerah. "Aku menyukai manga ini. "

"Kalau aku sih menyukai si bodoh otaku maniak."

"Aku? " runjuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Seperti biasa tanpa menjawab, Sasuke malah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum sendiri.

' _Bersikaplah layaknya orang dewasa setara dengan umurmu. Tapi janganlah bertingkah dewasa disaat belum waktunya karena hanya orang dewasa yang mengetahui apa artinya cinta. '_

 **Tamat**


End file.
